


Plugged In

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: Experimental [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, 30 Deans For 30 Years Challenge, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Coming Untouched, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean x Reader, Edging, F/M, Fanfiction, NSFW, One-Shot, SPN - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Top!Reader, asexual!Reader, bottom!Dean, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: You catch Dean one morning coming out of the showers in nothing but the Dead Guy Robe and you decide to take advantage.





	Plugged In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@roxyspearing](https://roxyspearing.tumblr.com/)’s 30 Deans For 30 Years Challenge. My prompt was the Men of Letters Dead Man Robe. It’s a continuation of Dean’s exploration into anal play, following my stories Spring Cleaning and On Edge. It’s smut. I apologize for nothing.
> 
>  
> 
> [This is the plug.](https://www.lovense.com/vibrating-butt-plug)

“Jesus! Give me a friggin’ heart attack, Y/N!” Dean sounded flustered more than anything as he wrapped the garment Sam had sarcastically dubbed the ‘Dead Guy Robe’ around himself. You smirked, having caught a flash of skin before he covered himself.

 “Dean. Just the guy I was looking for. Come with me, I’ve got something for you.” You gave him a wink before you turned and walked off toward your room. The sound of his huff and the shuffle of his slippers on the tiled floor as he followed you had you snickering to yourself.

 Stopping by the door, you waited for Dean to enter the room before you closed the door. Sam was still out on his morning run, but there was no need to take unnecessary risks. With Dean standing by the desk, you rummaged in your top dresser drawer for a moment before producing the white box. You tossed it at him and he caught it in mid-air, turning it over in his hands before looking back at you with a confused expression.

 “Open it.” There was a definite mischievous tone to your voice and you watched his expression while he opened the box.

 “Uhm...Y/N...is this what I think it is?” Dean’s voice was husky and the tips of his ears were turning pink as he held the contents of the box up.

 “I guess that depends on what you think it is?” You teased.

 He turned it over in his hands, his expression both curious and apprehensive all at once.

 “Go ahead, touch it,” you encouraged when he hesitated, taking the box from his hand. Your eyes shifted between his face and his hands as he explored the black material of the butt plug, the pink spreading from the tips of his ears down his face and neck.

 Stepping closer to him, your hand joined his in touching the plug, fingertip tracing the slightly ridged spiral at the neck.

 “Too soon?” You smirked up at him and watched his adam’s apple bob when he swallowed hard and shook his head slightly. You slipped behind him, your arms wrapping around his waist to untie the knot he had just loosely tied in front to hold the robe closed. The ends of the belt fell to the sides, pulling the robe open a little. It fell open a bit more when your hands found their way to Dean’s ass, squeezing it gently. From your vantage point, you could see Dean’s plump lips part slightly as his breathing sped up. You came back around, standing in front of him with a mischievous smirk on your lips.

 “You up for a challenge?” You teased, knowing already that Dean’s competitive nature would never let him say no.

 “What-” he had to stop and clear his throat, “what did you have in mind?”

 You plucked the plug from his hand and stroked it suggestively with your fingers.

 “Wear this, and the robe, and nothing else, until noon.” You were sure he would rise to the challenge, pun intended. Sure enough, he quickly nodded, his expression trying for cocky.

 “Bring it on, sweetheart.”

 You chuckled softly as you went to the nightstand and brought the bottle of lube. Setting it and the plug on the bed, you stepped closer to him again and caressed the robe off his shoulders until it fell to the floor. His cock betrayed just how excited he was, already more than half hard. You gave it a squeeze before prodding him toward the bed.

 “Get on all fours,” you ordered and you caught his shiver as he complied. You slid onto the bed behind him, kneeling there as you pressed your hand between his shoulder blades until he was in a better position, his head resting on the bed, and he was on his elbows and knees.

 You wanted to make it feel good for him, obviously, so you took your time prepping him, starting by massaging a liberal amount of lube around his tight muscle, before working two fingers inside him. When you crooked your fingers inside him and hit that one spot, he moaned wantonly and arched his back.

 “You’re such a slut, Dean,” you laughed softly.

 “Shut up,” he grumbled back, while still thrusting his ass back onto your fingers.

 He was panting hard by the time you pulled your fingers out of him and picked up the plug. Squirting some lube onto the tip of it, you set it against his greedy little hole. Your free hand stroked soothing circles on his lower back as you pushed it slowly inside him, enjoying the sight of him stretching to accommodate the width of the toy. His breathing sped up as he was stretched more than he had ever been before. When the plug slipped inside him, he grunted and squirmed a bit, the little protrusion on the base pressing against his prostate from the outside. You put two fingers against the base and pushed on it a little, causing him to again arch his back and moan.

 You surprised him by all but bouncing off the bed and giving his ass a pat that was almost a smack. Moving into his field of vision, you picked up your phone and pointedly checked the time.

 “Three and a half hours to go,” you grinned at him. “Oh also, no coming while wearing the plug,” you added with a soft laugh.

 Dean groaned, already frustrated, his cock heavy and rock hard between his legs. You picked up the robe and held it out for him.

 “C’mon, Dean, get dressed. I’m starving. I could do with some pancakes and bacon, so you should get started with breakfast.” Your voice was chipper and full of laughter as you shook the robe slightly at him.

 You watched as Dean slowly slid off the bed, awkwardly since he avoided turning and sitting on the edge of it, instead getting directly to his feet. It took him a good minute just to stand up straight, his face and neck flushed bright red. You waited quietly, giving him time to adjust. Finally, he slipped his arms into the sleeves of the robe and you again wrapped your arms around his waist to tie the belt. As he turned to leave your room, you just had to smack his ass again. He sucked in a sharp breath through clenched teeth and gave you a death glare, making you laugh.

 You were still chuckling as you made your way to the kitchen, bumping into Sam on the way.

 “Morning, Y/N,” he greeted you as he let you enter the kitchen ahead of him. You smiled brightly at him, seeing Dean shuffling more gingerly than usual at the stove, pouring pancake batter and flipping bacon strips. You poured coffee for yourself and Sam, observing that Dean already had a cup, and sat down at the table to watch him.

 Sam frowned at Dean for a moment before he spoke up. “Dean, you ok? You pull a muscle or something?”

 Dean refused to turn around and just grumbled something unintelligible at the pancakes in response to Sam’s question. Sam thankfully dropped the subject and grabbed a couple of apples and took off.

 “I’ll be in the library, researching,” he let you both know as he left, giving you a look asking you to talk to Dean. When the sound of his steps had faded down the hallway, you let out your quiet laugh.

 “You doing ok there, Dean? It’s only been half an hour,” you quipped at him and received another death glare, making you laugh harder.

 As he brought your plate heaped with pancakes and bacon, and the bottle of maple syrup, you smiled sweetly at him. When he turned to stand at the kitchen island to eat his own breakfast, you shook your head, still smiling, and pointed at the seat opposite you at the table.

 “Sit,” you ordered and noticed his shiver again before he grimaced but came over and sat down, gingerly, with a strangled groan. You gave him a big smile as a reward before digging into your breakfast.

 When you were both done with the food, Dean stood just as gingerly, pausing a second to steady himself on the table before he was able to shuffle over to the sink. You helped him with the dishes.

 “Let’s go help Sam with the research,” you suggested, although your tone said it was more of an order than a suggestion. Without waiting, you headed to the library and heard the shuffle of Dean’s slippers behind you.

 Sam barely looked up as you both entered the large room, just enough to acknowledge that you were there, before going back to the thick tome he was studying. You gestured Dean to a chair at the opposite end of the table from Sam, taking a seat for yourself in between the brothers.

 You gave Dean about twenty minutes to settle in, then you pulled out your phone. Dean, being somewhat distracted, glanced up briefly when you moved, but said nothing. Quietly, you pulled up the new app on your phone and fiddled with it. The sound when Dean dropped the book on the table startled Sam and he frowned at his brother.

 “What’s up with you today, man?” Sam frowned at Dean in frustration and confusion.

 “Nothing. I’m fine,” Dean grumbled and picked the book back up, hiding behind it.

 Neither of them seemed to notice your shit-eating grin. You set the phone on the table next to you and went back to the book you were going through, although your attention was more on Dean where he squirmed slightly in his seat.

 About fifteen minutes later, when both brothers were apparently absorbed in their reading, you moved your hand over to your phone, poking it out of sleep mode and fiddling with the app controls again.

 “Son of a bitch!” Dean’s voice was hoarse and he clenched his hands on the book in his hands.

 “What? You found something?” Sam looked up, hopefully.

 Dean had to clear his throat before he could speak. “Yeah. No. I mean, not about portals. Just an interesting fact in the text.” He went on to bullshit about some random fact to distract his brother. Once Sam went back to his own book, Dean shot you another glare, which turned into a pleading look as your hand slid toward your phone. He shook his head, his eyes begging you not to do anything else. When your hand returned to the book, he almost visibly relaxed.

 It was another thirty minutes before Dean was distracted enough that you could activate your phone again. You turned the vibrations up another notch and watched him stiffen in his seat, the book almost being ripped in half as he gripped it tightly. He made no sound this time, but Sam must have noticed something because he looked up again.

 “Dude, are you gonna get dressed sometime today? It’s weird how much you like that dead guy robe.” He shot his brother one of his patented bitchfaces.

 “Shut up;” was Dean’s only response, eliciting a scoff from Sam as he turned back to reading. Dean gave you a pleading look and you pointedly checked your watch, still grinning.

 With an hour to go, you dialed up the vibrations to just over half strength, causing Dean to shoot up from his chair, the book falling on the floor. Sam, startled, stared at his brother like he had gone mad.

 “Seriously! What the hell is wrong with you today?” He frowned at Dean, looking exasperated.

 Dean, leaning his hands on the table, had to clear his throat twice before he managed to croak out, “Bad bacon.” He almost ran from the room, taking the detour through the war room to avoid passing Sam, since he had a raging hard-on.

 Sam turned to you with a questioning look and you shrugged, giving him a sweet smile of innocence. “I’ll go check on him,” you told the younger Winchester and followed Dean. Just on the other side of the doorway out of the war room, you stopped and pulled up the app on your phone again, cranking the vibrations to maximum strength, before heading to Dean’s room.

 You stopped outside and knocked on the door.

 “Dean? You ok?” You called through the door, in a concerned tone. The muffled groan that came from the room made you grin. Trying the door, you found it unlocked and entered, closing it behind you. The sight that met you was going to be seared into your mind forever, and it sent waves of heat through your body.

 Dean was laid out on top of the bed, the dead guy robe spread beneath him as he had laid down without taking it off. His legs were spread wide and both his hands were busy between them. One hand fisted his rock hard cock, while the other cradled his balls, two fingers pressing on the base of the vibrator in his ass. His head was thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open on shallow panting breaths.

 Leaning your back against the closed door, you watched him for a moment until you saw his legs start to tremble as he neared his release.

 “Dean. Stop!” You barked the order in your most commanding tone.

 With a groaning sob, Dean let go of himself, his hands fisting in the sheet as his hips continued to thrust and roll, still seeking the release he needed so badly.

 “Y/N, please, I need to cum, please,” he panted, his voice husky and filled with lust.

 “I know, Dean. Soon.” You checked your watch. “Forty-five more minutes.” You slid onto the bed, sitting next to him, your hands caressing his hot sweat-covered skin soothingly. “You can do it, Dean. I know you can.”

 “I can’t, I need to cum, please, please, I can’t, I can’t,” Dean begged, sobbing, his hips rolling, cock twitching and leaking pre-cum.

 Smirking, you scooted up and straddled his thighs, still fully dressed, holding him in place as you showed him the app open on your phone. “You want me to turn it off?”

 “No! Yes! I don’t know! I just…,” Dean panted, his eyes wild, as his fingers scrabbled on the sheets.

 “What, Dean? Tell me what you want,” you coaxed him, playing with the buttons on the app, setting the vibrations to pulsate.

 Dean bucked beneath you, his eyes rolling back in his head, his lips parted on a silent cry.

 For fifteen minutes, you sat there, playing with the different settings on the app, Dean writhing under you in pained need, sobbing and begging. Finally, you felt bad for him and set the vibrations to pulsate at the highest setting, your free hand slipping down to press against the plug in his ass.

 “Come on then, Dean, come for me,” you coaxed him.

 Dean ripped the pillow from beneath his head and screamed into it as he came untouched, his cum shooting over his torso in thick white ropes. As he reached his climax, you dialed down the intensity of the vibration slowly until it was off. The hand that had been teasing the plug in his ass came up, as you set the phone down, and you stroked both hands over his thighs soothingly as he recovered.

 Finally, when you had already started worrying that he might have passed out, he pulled the pillow away from his face and sucked in a deep breath.

 “Jesus, fuck, Y/N.” His tone was breathless and awed and it made you laugh.

 “I take it you enjoyed it,” you teased him.

 “Shut up,” he grumbled, although his lips quirked up into a wry smile.

 “Uh huh. You liked it. You liked it a lot,” you continued teasing him.

 “Yes, ok. Yes, I liked it. You’re such a smart-ass,” Dean grumped, fighting not to grin, his system flooded with endorphins now.

 “You love it,” you grinned at him. Scooting back a little, you prodded him to pull his knees up and spread his legs, and he complied, even though his limbs must have felt like jelly going by how his muscles still trembled. Gently, you removed the plug from his ass, to the sound of a hissed inhale from Dean as his sensitized tissues were over-stimulated. Setting the plug aside, you lay down on your side next to Dean, your head propped on your hand. The fingers of your free hand traced patterns on his sweaty chest.

 “So...doing that again? Or no?” You asked the question, even though you already knew the answer.

 “Hell yeah,” Dean grinned. “Although maybe not with Sam around?”

 “You got it,” you laughed.


End file.
